Cazador, Cazado
by Nanndo
Summary: Ella era ridículamente tímida… aunque de cierto modo, era adorable el rubor de sus mejillas. Su cuerpo parecía ser tan frágil como la porcelana, e inclusive se me figuraba atroz el solo intentar tocarla, nada aseguraba que no fuera a romperse con tan solo el roce de mis dedos. De momento, sentí una obsesiva necesidad por protegerla.


**Cazador, cazado.**

**Sinopsis:**

Death the Kid, es el hijo de un famosísimo director de una organización de investigación privada llamada Shibusen.

Existe un caso del cual shibusen no ha podido hacerse cargo dado que en él se involucra la mas peligrosa mafia; Kishin. Pero Kid esta decidió en resolverlo sin importar el riesgo.

En un día lluvioso, este refinado joven sale molesto de las instalaciones de Shibusen después de discutir con su padre sobre el abandono del dichoso Caso.

Un gato negro con una simétrica cruz blanca en su frente, se cruza en su camino. Este lo guía hasta un callejón, en donde una chica de cabellos rosados pálidos yace tendida en el suelo con heridas profundas. En su muñeca tiene la marca de aquella mafia tan peligrosa.

Esta jovencita será una pieza clave para resolver aquel caso que Kid considera tan importante.

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son creación del grande Atsushi Okubo… Mis respetos para él…**

_**Prologo: Te encontré.**_

La Oficina de Reuniones de Shibusen estaba cargada por una pesada atmósfera repleta de inconformismos. Nadie estaba de acuerdo con lo propuesto por el director, pero no podía darse otra solución a ese problema que se abordaba.

Era un problema que se había extendido por años y del cual no hubo progreso alguno, también era un caso que sin duda le incumbía a cierto adolescente de cabello asimétrico. Éste llevaba tiempo pidiendo la asignación del caso, pero nunca se lo dieron por razones desconocidas.

Las manecillas del reloj ya habían girado varias veces, dando paso a las horas. Cada una más larga que la otra. Esa reunión parecía no tener fin.

—Entonces, en vista de las pocas posibilidades, procederemos a cerrarlo —era la graciosa voz de Death Shinigami.

—No puede. Eso seria una falta de respeto no solo a las familias involucradas, si no también a Shibusen, Padre —declaró el descendiente único de Shinigami.

A pesar de su corta edad, él era un joven muy inteligente. Tanto que sus palabras eran tomadas en cuenta a pesar de faltarle un año para alcanzar la edad adulta.

—Kid tiene razón. Si la prensa se entera, el nombre de nuestra organización quedara manchado —Apoyó otro de los presentes. Respondía al nombre de Sid.

—Pero si no lo hacemos de esa manera, podríamos poner en riesgo a cada miembro de Shibusen —Aclaró Death Shinigami.

—¿Has olvidado la visión de Shibusen? "El pueblo es primero" —recalcó Kid.

—Precisamente porque todos los miembros de esta organización son del "pueblo", debemos cerrar el caso antes de que haya consecuencias mas graves del las que ya hemos sufrido. Espero que no hayan olvidado que nuestros dos mejores agentes están hospitalizados gracias a ese caso.

—Ellos no poseían las capacidades necesarias. Déjame demostrarte de lo que soy capaz —Exigió el retoño.

—Lo siento, pero eso no esta en discusión. Mi palabra ya ha sido dicha, si alguien tiene una mejor solución, que hable ahora.

El silencio logró reinar la sala, dejando en claro la mente en blanco de todos los presentes. Nadie podía encontrar otra salida porque solo existía una puerta, y eso lo sabían de sobra.

Kid apretó los puños, con rabia. Ya no tenía nada que dialogar a su favor. De todos modos, después de haber visto a Black Star y a Maka Albarn entrar a la sala de emergencias, había concluido cual seria el resultado de esa reunión. Pero a pesar de suponer lo evidente, decidió intentarlo.

Era una verdadera pena vivir el fracaso.

—Bien. Entonces pueden retomar sus actividades —concluyó Shinigami.

Dicho esto, todos se levantaron de su lugar para después salir de la sala, algunos totalmente repletos de inquietud, mientras que otros indiferentes. Kid fue el único que se quedo ahí, de pie.

—Ni creas que voy a darme por vencido. Yo mismo voy a hundir a los Kishin.

—Confió en que mi honorable hijo respetara mi palabra —fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Tenia fe en que esas palabras hicieran un buen efecto en su hijo. Lo conocía perfectamente.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Padre —después de decir esto fríamente, el menor le dio la espalda a su progenitor, y se encaminó hasta la salida.

No dudó siquiera en abandonar el enorme inmueble.

Para su mala suerte, el clima lo recibió con una abrasadora lluvia. Pero no iba a dar marcha atrás. Le daba igual si se mojaba, con tal de estar lejos de las instalaciones de su padre. Tampoco le apetecía ir a la mansión, lo que él quería era despejar su mente por un momento.

Caminó, entre chapoteos, por las rociadas aceras de Death City, perdiendo su vista hasta más allá de lo que su visión le permitía. Dejó aun lado la noción del tiempo y deambuló sin tener un camino trazado. Tan solo se concentraba en hacer avanzar sus piernas sin importarle a donde pudieran llevarlo.

Poco a poco, y sin poder evitarlo, las imágenes de hace diez años se traslucieron en su cabeza bastante vívidas.

Kid alcanzaba apenas los cinco años cuando se dio esa tragedia, de la cual anhelaba obtener su venganza en contra de los Kishin… La recordaba bastante bien.

"Él y su Madre estaban en el cuarto del hijo. La mujer se ubicaba en una silla a lado de la cama del menor, mientras que éste, recostado en su cama, escuchaba atentamente el cuento que le leía su querida Mamá.

—El cerdito mayor era el mas inteligente de los tres. Él construyo su casita de ladrillos, y cuando el lobo feroz sopló y sopló…

La dulce voz de la madre fue interrumpida por estruendosos golpeteos en la puerta principal. La madre se alarmó y dejo caer al piso el libro que sujetaban sus manos.

—Descuida Mamá, el lobo no podrá entrar —dijo el pequeño niño mirando a su mamá con esos enormes y valientes ojos albarinos. Se levantó de su cama y extendió los brazos a su madre con la intención de protegerla.

Ella se soltó en el llanto ante tal gesto de su pequeño.

Lo cargó en sus brazos, lo llevó hasta el armario y ahí lo escondió. Antes de correr la puertita, besó a su hijo por última vez.

—¿Quieres oír el final del cuento? no salgas del armario. Escuches lo que escuches, espera hasta oír la voz de tu padre… Él acabara con el Lobo Feroz…

Una vez que la oscuridad reinó el reducido lugar, el pequeño Kid escuchó disparos, gritos, lamentos, sollozos, risas, golpes… y hasta después pasadas las horas, escuchó ese timbre tan familiar que le había prometido su ya difunta Madre…"

Quizás debieron haber pasado minutos, o tal vez horas, desde que había empezado a caminar reviviendo cada agonizante momento de su infancia, cuando en su camino se interpuso un pequeño gato de color negro y con una extraña cruz de pelaje blanco en su frente. Gracias a ese singular felino, dejó de pensar en esos recuerdos tan dolorosos.

Esa cruz era tan simétrica.

El minino comenzó a caminar hacia delante, y Kid no dudó en seguirlo, al final de cuentas no tenia nada más que hacer.

Caminaron dos cuadras más antes de doblar la calle hacia la derecha. Después de caminar una cuadra más, el gato giró a la izquierda y siguió otra cuadra más para después tomar dirección nuevamente hacia la derecha. Al final, llegaron aun callejón sin salida.

—Pero en que estaba pensando siguiéndote hasta aquí —resopló cansado.

Le dio la espalda al felino, y empezó a caminar para salir de ahí.

Se detuvo cuando aquel animal comenzó a emitir constantes maullidos, exigiéndole su atención. Kid giró su cabeza para descubrir que era lo que le pasaba.

Para su gran sorpresa, notó claramente como unos cabellos rosa pálidos sobre salían de atrás de un bote de basura. El gatito lamía una delgada mano que también se alcanzaba mirar. Death pestañeo un par de veces, tratando de asimilar lo que el callejón le mostraba.

Dio dos pasos hacia esa dirección, caminando en un ángulo que le permitiera ver con claridad que era lo que ocultaba ese cilindro metálico.

Sus pensamientos tan solo pudieron procesarle una cosa… Frente suyo posaba el cuerpo inerte de una persona.

* * *

¡Holisssssss!

Aquí les traigo otra ideita que se me ocurrió para Soul Eater :3 un KidxChrona, haber que tal le va C:

La verdad hacia tiempo que tenia ganas de subir algo sobre esta parejita… pero no sabia que T.T Por suerte me llego la inspiración :D

La semana pasada fue la mejor de todas con la llegada de mi segundo sobrino, fue una niñita hermosaaaa… ¡Dioss! Mis hermanas me hicieron tía a mis diecisiete añitos T,T ya me siento vieja r,r Bueno, creo que fue gracias a esa pequeñita que me llegó la inspiración para este fanfic, y de hecho también tengo otras ideas para fics que pienso colgar por aquí cuando estén listas n,n… Pero desgraciadamente fue gracias a este domingo, y al triste y depresivo partido del Cruz Azul, que toda esa inspiración desapareció y hasta ahora me ah costado escribir T,T

Pero en fin, vayamos al punto… ¿Qué les a parecido el prologo? Háganmelo saber con un review, pleaseeee! Si tienen alguna duda, una crítica, un comentario, todo lo que venga de ustedes es más que bien recibido… Me apurare con el capi para subírselos lo más pronto posible.

Aaaaaah casi lo olvido… también habrá del hermoso SoulxMaka . aunque no será la pareja principal…

¡Un Saludo y muchas, pero muchísimas gracias por leer! :D Chao, Chao!


End file.
